onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Yao Bikuni/Misc
Trivia *N/A Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/419629418494534 Skill Analysis Yao Bikuni has 8 skills: Starlight Blast, Starlight Curse, Clairvoyance, Starlight Shower, and 3 types of Divination Sigil. In Starlight Blast, Yao Bikuni waves her staff to gather and concentrate the power of starlight into a missile. The skill, at its peak, will inflict damage equivalent to 140% of ATK. Starlight Curse is when she curses the enemy and harnesses the power of starlight to seal all enemies. At its maximum, this skill has a 45% probability to disable the soul effects and passive skills of the target Shikigami for 2 turns. Skill cooldown is 2 turns. This is a very practical choice for PvP battles as it can restrain Shikigami who rely on passive skills and souls. It is immensely powerful and definitely something that Yao Bikuni should carry. Clairvoyance is a skill where Yao Bikuni prays to the Peacock to use Clairvoyance to increase the protection on all her teammates for 2 turns. When her Clairvoyance skill is fully stacked, fellow Shikigami placed under the protection of Clairvoyance have a 40% probability to restore 40% of their HP whenever they launch a Crit. This skill has a 2-turn cooldown. For PvE, this is a very efficient way to ensure the continued survival of the main attack Shikigami, while for PvP, this helps to heal Crit-based Shikigami. In Starlight Shower, Yao Bikuni draws a magic circle with her hand and commands starlight to shoot down from the sky to inflict damage equivalent to 132% of ATK (at skill's maximum) on all enemies. On top of that, there is a 40% probability of reducing the target's maximum HP by 20% for 2 turns. This skill also has a 2-turn cooldown. Starlight Shower can be used as an output skill to supplement output damage when the team is unable to produce sufficient damage. Reducing the maximum HP will create a massive impact on teams that rely on high HP for healing. The Divination Sigil is marked on her target teammate to offer additional protection for 1 turn. There are 3 effects to choose from, each one a skill in its own right. The first skill allows the protected target to revive immediately after death, and recover 14% of HP value (maximum is 20% for 2 turns) at the same time. Divination Sigil cannot be stacked and this skill has a cooldown of 2 turns. This skill is similar to Kagura's Afterlife, except that this particular Yao Bikuni skill is a true resurrection of the Shikigami. In Afterlife, the Shikigami cannot be attacked, and is not affected by any negative effect, but thruster teammates can no longer propel this revived teammate forward, and this Shikigami has to rely on its own SPD to reach the end of the Move Bar. This is unlike the resurrection by Divination Sigil where the Shikigami is completely resurrected. There is no difference in the Shikigami after resurrection and before death. The second skill helps the protected target to deflect 50% (maximum is 80% for 2 turns) of the damage suffered by the target during a single attack. However, area attacks will not trigger this effect. As before, this Divination Sigil skill cannot be stacked and its cooldown is 2 turns. This skill is potent when it comes to counterattack types of Shikigami. Whatever sets off the counterattack from the opponent will also trigger the effect of this skill at the same time to achieve the twin goals of damaging the enemy and protecting teammates. The third skill allows the protected target to recover 15% of the HP value (maximum is 30% for 2 turns) lost after 1 turn. As with the other two skills, this cannot be stacked, and its cooldown is 2 turns. The pivotal impact of this skill is a HP recovery of 30% for a single unit for 2 turns. Note, however, that the 30% is based on the HP lost, and not the maximum HP. Hence, in actual battles, where there are many factors at play, this skill may not achieve the desired HP recovery outcome. But if a team lacks healing units, this skill becomes a useful healing tool. Purification is a passive skill where Peacock is triggered to dispel all debuffs on any random friendly unit when Yao Bikuni acts. This skill is extremely practical. In all kinds of battles, if you are lucky enough to dispel all debuffs on your key Shikigami, you can easily turn the tide to score a victory. Skill Suggestions For PvE, the recommendation is Clairvoyance plus Starlight Shower. Clairvoyance helps output Shikigami survive longer, and Starlight Shower supplements a certain amount of damage. For PvP battles, Starlight Curse plus Divination Sigil (resurrection) is preferred. Starlight Curse seals the opponent's soul effects and passive skills, while Divination Sigil (resurrection) protects and guarantees that the main output Shikigami can launch another explosive attack on the enemy. Alternatively, it can revive a resurrection Shikigami to perform another round of resurrections for the whole team. References